


A day at the Beach Gone Wrong (Amypilier Version)

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Drowning, F/M, Happy Ending, Markiplier - Freeform, Near Death, Panic, Scary, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: It was a warm summer day in LA and Amy wanted to learn how to surf. Mark hated the ocean with a passion but he did what he could for his girl. So he was going to teach Amy to surf. Mark didn’t know how to surf that good himself but it won’t hurt to learn now.





	A day at the Beach Gone Wrong (Amypilier Version)

Mark was asleep and cuddled up with his tiny box Tim plushie. Amy walked over to the window and saw it was a warm sunny day out and she wanted to learn how to surf and head to the beach today. Amy walks back over to Mark and she gently shakes his shoulder. “Oh Mark, wake up.” Mark slowly opens his eyes and looks at Amy shielding his eyes from the sun peeking into the room. 

“What do you want Amy, I was having a dream and you had to wake me up?” “Sorry Mark but I have a question for you.” “Yeah?” “Can you teach me how to surf today, please with strawberries on top?” Amy gives her puppy dog look. “I don’t know.” Amy gets on the bed and starts jumping up and down,” please, please, please!” Mark looks at the clock “Amy! It’s seven in the morning!” Amy laughs. “I know, so can we go please?” 

Mark sighs “I guess.” “Yay!” Amy hugs Mark. Mark gets into his swimming trunks and Amy gets into her bathing suit, Mark grabs two surfboards from his garage. “Ok Amy let’s go, you ready?” “Yes I am.” They got into Mark’s car and headed down to the beach, the beach wasn’t that crowed as it was Sunday and people were at Church or still asleep being nine in the morning. 

“Amy you coming?” Mark was already in the water, Amy starts to walk to the water and he puts her feet in and jumps back. “Oh, its cold!” Mark looks at her “oh come on don’t be a bubble blowing baby, you will get used to it.” “Okay” Amy says and walks back to the water. “Okay, now Amy listen to me when surfing you have to have super blance so pretend you’re on a beam just walking or act like a squirrel on a wire.” 

“Amy laughs “okay I will.” “Now lie on your board and do a doggy paddle.” “Okay” Amy says and starts to paddle after Mark. They both paddle to the middle of the water “ooh here comes a good one, are you ready? Now get on your board and put out your arms and get ready to go.” “Okay” Amy gets up and rides the wave but she loose her blance and falls into the water. 

The impact from the water knocks her out. “Amy!” Mark looks around and can’t find Amy anywhere, Mark swims over to where Amy fell and looks around he takes a deep breath and dives under and sees Amy’s body under the water. Mark’s eyes go big and he swims as fast as he can and retrieves Amy’s body. 

Mark reaches the surface and Amy is out cold and it looks like she isn’t breathing. Mark panics and swims with as much strength back to the beach Mark makes it there and lies Amy’s body down onto the sand and catches his breath from the swim, not caring if their surfboards get swept away from the waves. All Mark cares about is saving Amy. 

Mark gets down by Amy’s body and puts his ear to Amy’s nose and listens for a breath and nothing. Mark starts to panic more when he lays his head on Amy’s chest and hears no heartbeat or breathing. Mark fights back a gasp and starts CPR on Amy doing eight pushes and takes a pause to breathe for her. Mark keeps trying all his might to bring Amy back. 

Mark does more compressions and checks Amy again for a pulse, he feels a faint pulse and keeps at it. “Come on Amy, stay with me!” a few more pushes and breaths Amy coughts and opens her brown eyes. “M, Mark is that you?” “Shh, don’t talk just breathe for me ok.” Mark lies by him laying his head on Amy’s chest making sure her heartbeat is a normal rhythm. “Mark, did I die?” 

Mark slowly looks up at her “Yes Amy you did for a little bit, I brought you back though.” “Oh Mark, I don’t want to learn how to surf anymore.” Mark silently laughs I don’t blame you hon, are you sure your okay though?” “Yeah I think so?” “Okay, maybe we should get you checked out to make sure.” Amy nods her head “okay, what about our boards?” “Screw them, I can always get more I’m just glad you’re here with me.” Mark hugs Amy. 

They head to the hospital to get Amy checked out after her drowning they check her vitals and all no lingering water or anything is in Amy’s lungs so she is okay and no brain damage or anything or heart damage. They just told her to be careful next time and if it wasn’t for Mark she would have been a goner. 

The end.


End file.
